Bobbby The Happiness Core
by HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime
Summary: (Portal 2) Chell was taken back to Aperture Science, but this time she might like it?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note **

So, this idea came from my two friends, Batman (or Laura) and Beatrice (or Bea). They both came up with this idea, but I have decided to put this idea into motion. So, before you even read on, you must go to YouTube and listen to 'Don't Worry, Be Happy', who is by Bobby McFerrin. Why, you may ask. Well, the reason why is that in this story, Bobby is a core. A very interesting core, if I do say so myself. Now, I will stop babbling about the core, and get into the story of Bobby the Happiness core. Enjoy!

(#)

Chell looked around outside. The blue sky, the smell of flowers. It was weird to Chell, that GLaDOS had let her out of the laboratories to easily. Chell's gut was telling her it was a trap, telling her GLaDOS would never let a test subject just get away so easily. But Chell ignored all of it. All of what her gut was telling her, and took a small step forward. _This is a new beginning for me,_she thought, happy to finally have a breath of fresh air.

GLaDOS's voice pierced the silent air behind Chell. "It's been fun, don't come back." _I won't, _Chell thought hastily and started to run.

All of a sudden, a mechanical hand reached out and grabbed Chell by the waist. Chell let out all of her breath as she the hand clenched her waist. GLaDOS's voice pounded through her head and body. "You really thought I would let you go that easily?" The mechanical hand dragged her back to the horrible place. "I'm sorry I had to do this. Let's put this behind us, for science." Chell couldn't believe it! She had fallen for another one of GLaDOS's schemes.

Chell squirmed in the hand. As the hand pulled her into the entrance of the dark depths of Aperture Science, she saw a community of people. She saw people staring at her, as the hand held her in place, dragging her into a hell. "Help," she screamed, not being able to contain her voice any longer. She couldn't stand spending her life in that hell like she could have before. Before, there had been no hope in escape. No hope in being able to leave GLaDOS and testing behind her, to make a new life outside of Aperture Science. Then, Wheatley had come along and had given her hope.

She longed to be outside of Aperture Science walls as the hand dragged her deeper into the depths of hell.

GLaDOS's voice filled the air. "You know, I've been thinking. Maybe I should make you something that could be with you in testing. And I think I will. Would you like that?" Chell thought for a moment, and nodded slowly. Chell had always been alone, and she needed someone who could fill the empty air of the test chambers other than GLaDOS.

Chell looked down, and saw a totally white room. The hand set her down in the room, and, right before Chell's eyes, the hand changed form. It changed at once into a white ceiling. Finding no exit to the room, Chell looked around, and saw a table that had pieces of metal and scraps of robots and (as Chell believed) pieces of failed cores. There were little mechanical hands working very fast, taking the metal and scraps to make something.

Chell slowly walked over, and saw the shape of a core forming. The hands worked very quickly and steadily to form the core. Soon enough, the hands stopped working and went into the walls.

She picked up the core in her hands. The ball looked like Wheatley or the Space Core. Thinking of Wheatley and the cores (Adventure Core, Space Core, Fact Core) stuck up in space brought tears to her eyes. Chell had loved Wheatley dearly, and dreaded when he turned evil and took of Aperture Science. And the cores were the only way to stop him. Chell felt weak holding the core, as memories of Wheatley flooded into her mind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Chell once again opened her eyes to see the core had opened its eyes and was staring at her. The cores eye looked like the Space cores, but the color was different; The Space Core had yellowish colored eyes while this core was dark brown, almost a black color. The core looked up at Chell, and "said", "Don't worry, be happy, mon." Chell noticed that the core had a Jamaican accent, like Wheatley had a British one.

GLaDOS overhead said, "This is Bobby The Happiness Core. He will speak to you during tests." Chell smiled at the core. "Now we must start testing." Chell didn't object as the mechanical hand appeared once more, picking her and Bobby up, and taking her to the first test chamber. Chell was surprised as she felt excited to start testing, and she soon realized it was because of Bobby. He was a Happiness Core, and would be testing with her. She wouldn't be alone in the hell with GLaDOS. She had her own companion. And, for the first time in her life, she was happy she was at Aperture Science.

(#)

**Authors Note**

Was that good? I have no idea, but I don't know how to word what GLaDOS would say, so I'm going to make Bobby speak most of the time. He I should know, as I was helping creating him. So I hope you enjoyed.

~Mary, or HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime


	2. Chapter 2

Chell was dropped into the first test chamber. Bobby looked around the chamber itself. The look on Chell's face hardened. "Don't worry, mon, be happy," he said. Chell almost laughed at the little core in her hands.

GLaDOS stifled a laugh and said, "Bobby is made to make you happy and tell you about the test chambers when I'm busy." She sighed. "And I'll be gone for a while. I have to go see if I can make more cores..." GLaDOS paused. And, as Chell stepped into the next chamber, added, "Bye." Chell looked up. She was really surprised. GLaDOS had suddenly become nice to her. She actually said bye. She left someone to explain the chamber if needed. She was being way to nice. It was to unlike her. But Chell couldn't fret over GLaDOS. She had to finish the next test.

So, she absorbed the chamber. A reflective cube sat in the corner, which she had decided to start called Cubert. Cubert was cut off access to by a huge piece of metal. She looked under him, not seeing a portable surface, then looked above him. There was a portable surface on the ceiling above the cube, and Chell shot a orange portal. She looked around the room to see what she had to do with the cube afterward. There was a tube spilling with propulsion gel, and a elevated surface. A portable surface was a few kilometers away. Chell knew what she had to do.

She put the blue portal on the portable surface and jumped through. She grabbed Cubert, and then didn't know how to get out. She then saw the tube of repulsion gel. She shot the blue portal under the repulsion gel tube and instantly shot up toward the portal. She shot through and then crouched. Chell instantly stopped jumping and she walked off the gel. She then shot the orange portal onto the portable surface, where the blue portal was seconds before. She looked over and shot the blue portal under the propulsion gel. The ground, up to the elevated surface, was instantly covered in the gel. Chell smiled. She still held both Cubert and Bobby, Bobby in her hand, and Cubert was in the force of her portal gun. Bobby looked up at her. "Good job, mon. You're good at these. Your happy, and that's why. Don't worry, be happy." Chell nodded and smiled even brighter in response to the core. She then ran over and went sliding down the propulsion gel. She hit the end of the escalated surface. She soared through the air, and hit the ground with a tiny "PLOP", and a bang following. She set Cubert on the red button, and walked through the door. Chell smiled. _First chamber completed, _she thought. She walked into the tube, and turned around. GLaDOS, if she ever turned evil again, would never put her down again. Chell would be smart and never would give up.

And it surprised Chell that all of her confidence was from a Happy Core.


	3. Chapter 3

(#)

Chell walked out of the elevator, a smile on her face. GLaDOS was letting her take a break from the testing. GLaDOS closed the elevator door behind Chell. "I will let you have your fun with Bobby, I must compare your test results." Chell nodded and looked over at Bobby. He looked back up at her. Before GLaDOS had gone, Bobby said something.

"Don't test, GLaDOS, mon. Just be happy," he said after her. Chell overheard GLaDOS giggle and she wasn't sure she had deleted Caroline after all.

After GLaDOS had gone, Chell looked at the core. She thought about how much she had wanted to get away from Aperture Science, from GLaDOS, from all the gels and tests. She thought of how she wanted out, to breath the fresh air and feel sunlight on her bare skin. She just wanted out of the "hell" she called Aperture. _But maybe this isn't much of a hell_, Chell thought to herself.

She leaned down, and planted a kiss on top of the core. Bobby gave the best "smile" he could with his eye. "See, mon, embrace the happy." Chell couldn't belive she was actually having FUN._ But Apeture is different now_, she thought. _GLaDOS is more nice to me. I can enjoy being here._

Chell smiled once again at the core. She hugged Bobby as tight as she could, and happiness flooded through her body. She didn't let go of the core, until GLaDOS came back an hour later. Bobby kept muttering to himself, "Don't worry, mon, just be happy. Don't worry about Her, mon."

(#)

GLaDOS waited a few minutes before she actually spoke to Chell hugging Bobby. "I'm sorry, but you have to start testing." Chell nodded and stopped hugging the core. The elevator came back, and she stepped inside. "And I'm quite proud of this one. It does require some explaining." A few _boops _came through the speakers, and Bobby sparked once. "Go ahead, Bobby."

"This test is GLaDOS's personal favorite," Bobby said, sounding like a complete robot and not like himself. "GLaDOS has created a new object for this game, a multi-turret. The multi-turret is more dangerous than the turret. The multi-turret is two turrets together back to back. They operate and look the same as a regular turret. The laser can travel through the glass that originally kept you safe. The hard-light bridges are the only things that may and can safely get you from point to point in aim of the multi-turret." It was clear to Chell that GLaDOS had imported this speech into Bobby's hard drive. He sounded more smart than usual.

Bobby continued. "The multi-turret appears only in one test out of ten. They are smarter than regular turrets and shot more bullets per second. They are faster at the impulses and see you only 3 seconds after you come out from behind a wall or hard-light bridge." His speech ended and the elevator door opened. Chell looked around the corner, her waist and up out. She saw the test and was speechless. Multiple multi-turrets were around the test.

Just as 3 seconds passed, one of the multi-turrets noticed her.

Before she had time to react, the multi-turret shot her and she was down. She was bleeding, fast.

Chell was dying.


	4. Chapter 4

_Before in Bobby the Happiness Core:_

_Just as 3 seconds passed, one of the multi-turrets noticed her._

_Before she had time to react, the multi-turret shot her and she was down. She was bleeding, fast._

_Chell was dying._

(#)

GLaDOS did everything she could to save the dying Chell. She looked through her files on how to heal a human. She did everything the file told her. The bleeding had stopped, but Chell's breath was still shallow. What did I do, GLaDOS asked herself.

She bandaged Chell as much as possible. She used all of the supplies on Chell. She needed Chell. She couldn't lose her, not now, not ever. She needed Chell. She had to save her, no matter what she had to give up.

(#)

Chell almost died, more than GLaDOS was ready to admit. But after many antagonizing hours, she finally got Chell's wound to start healing, and stop bleeding. Chell's breath was more or less to normal than it was before. Her heart beat was almost normal again.

Bobby had spent the whole time just sitting there, an empty core. He couldn't process, his "brain" couldn't and wouldn't accept, that she was about to die. He had been made for her purpose. If she was gone, he had no body to live for anymore. And worst of all, even though he was a robot, he, too, had grown feelings for Chell in the little time they had spent together. He had cared for her, even though he was supposed to be built with no feelings.

Or was he?

GLaDOS's POV Flashback

I had started to make Chell's new companion before I had decided to let her go. Bobby, I decided to name him, Bobby the... I hadn't noticed that I didn't figure out what Bobby was going to be, a core, cube, new turret. I decided on core. I was good with cores, I knew how to make them fast and easy. Now, I had to decide what he was a core for. I thought about how sad and serious Chell had always been, no one to have a laugh with; so I settled on Bobby the Happiness Core.

When I had been human, I used to love a song. The song was by Bobby McFerrin. "Don't Worry, Be Happy." I settled on making my new core as much as like McFerrin as possible. I had looked through my files on 'Bobby McFerrin'. McFerrin had been Jamaican, with dark brown eyes. He had had a deep voice, and was a very caring man. I didn't know what to do. This Bobby was a robot. Should I make a robot with built in real feelings? Is that even possible, I had thought.

Then, I saw it. The file in my system. It held the feelings of Bobby McFerrin, little catchphrases that he might have said on Happiness. Did they plan on making a Bobby core before I... killed them? I had thought. Might as well finish their work.

Chell needed someone to test with anyway.

Present (Third Person POV)

A few weeks after inflicting the wound, Chell sat up in her bed. Bobby sat next to her, cradled to her as best as he could as a core. Chell smiled. Just then, the memories of getting shot reappeared. The pain, her hurling to the ground, the burning sensation around her whole body. She remembered dropping Bobby, him rolling away from her. She remembered her stretching out to get him, letting out a weak gasp, and everything going black. Everything after that was a blur. She did know, though, that she had felt all of the blood spurting from her, all of the pain as GLaDOS worked on trying to fix her.

Chell felt the pain come straight back as she went to stand. She lied back down, her hand where the pain was radiating from. GLaDOS's voice came overhead the speakers. "Are you okay, Chell? Is there still pain? Would you like pain pills?" Chell answered the questions by speaking:

"I'm not okay. There is a lot of pain. I would love pain pills." GLaDOS got her pain pills and Chell took them. Then GLaDOS asked:

"Why speak now?"

Chell took another gulp of drink to keep the pills down. She set the empty cup down on the table beside Bobby. "I never spoke before," Chell began, "Because I always thought this place was hell. Every one of your test subjects spoke and gave you the satisfaction you wanted. I must have been the only subject you had that figured this out." Chell sighed. "I didn't want to give you the satisfaction of me speaking and complaining about testing. I hated you. You had taken me away from having a good life up above, made me live under ground with robots, cubes, cores, turrets. I had no chance of living a normal life, above ground, fresh air and human interaction. I had wanted human interaction all my life, I wanted to stop testing. I wanted someone who cared about me, at least a break from testing. I wanted food to eat, water to drink. Not be poisoned almost everyday. But you didn't give me anything I wanted. You were useless to me, a complete enemy. I hated you, no, that's to weak. I despised you GLaDOS. I didn't want anything to do with you, I wanted to leave and never hear your name again." Chell toke a deep breath. "And having a near death experience made me realize, I was lucky to still be alive. You could have killed me like all of your other subjects. And yet you didn't. I realized if I never spoke, I would never know the feeling of explaining things to people, I would never understand what you, Wheatley, Kevin the Space Core, or Craig the Fact Core, did. I wouldn't ever understand anything. I needed felt like I needed to understand. I took the first chance I had to speak." Chell lied down on her back. "And I've decided; speaking hurts. So long, it hurts. But I've never spoken before, maybe that's why." GLaDOS thought about what she said.

"I think your right," GLaDOS said. She paused. "Would you like to become a robot?"


	5. Chapter 5

(#)

Chell didn't know what to respond. To be a robot, what would she be giving up? Feelings, yes, but what else? "You would have feelings. In fact, you would be exactly like you are now, but as a robot, you would be able to live forever." Chell thought about it.

"What would I be? A back-up for you? Just a friend to be able to suggest ideas for testing? Would I just be a decoration for Aperture?" she asked GLaDOS. GLaDOS thought about her questions.

"I'm not really sure, but I can't take that chance again."

"What chance?"

GLaDOS thought about what she would say before talking. "... I don't want to take the chance on... on losing you again. The next time could prove fatal. We were lucky." GLaDOS paused. "The real only chance of you never dying would you to become a robot, maybe even an AI. It would make me lose the feeling for me to test with you. And if you wanted to keep testing, I could make you an AI. You could test until your tired, and I could talk to you. You could do whatever, go outside even. I can make you an AI with a sense of smell, and you can sleep everything outside. I could add sense of touch. I could do anything you wanted. Just please don't stay a human... I won't be able to stand you dying."

Chell couldn't believe her ears. GLaDOS was actually asking her to be a robot, because she cared. Chell didn't understand why she had held Her feelings for her. Something told her it was because she wasn't supposed to have a relationship with the test subjects, GLaDOS was never made for feelings for people. She was made to test.

Chell looked up. "I will," she said. "I'll become a robot; an AI preferably." GLaDOS gasped, she never expected Chell to actually agree. She thought Chell would say, 'Let me out.' She didn't know Chell was telling the truth. Chell didn't ever want to leave Aperture Science anymore.

Chell's life was surrounded by Aperture Science; she would have been dead without it. She needed Aperture, and Aperture needed her.

And now she would become a test subject forever. As an Artificial Intelligence (AI) robot. She would never leave GLaDOS's side.

GLaDOS picked her up, along with Bobby. "I'll make sure you remember everything, Chell," GLaDOS said. "If you forget, you might hate me again and never again realize that you love me and Aperture."

(#)


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

Is this good so far? I mean, no ones commenting... Maybe I'm the only one liking this... *sad face* I know I am, anyone else? Whatever, that aside, time to start. See you guys at the end.

(#)

"Alright, Chell, your just like before; you move everything like you always did before." Her voice projected around the white room.

Chell was in the room she had first visited when GLaDOS had taken her to get Bobby: the all white room. She looked the same. After a month of revisions and failures, GLaDOS had finally made Chell as an AI, an AI that looked exactly like her human form. She even put the long fall boots on, even though Chell was now a robot and didn't need them.

She wasn't going to be doing much testing anyway, only once and a while. She would be working alongside GLaDOS, working with the test subjects, making sure they are fed. She would have Bobby with her at all times.

It was Bobby's rule.

(#)

**Flashback: Bobby's POV**

I was in sleep mode, but I could hear everything Chell and GLaDOS were saying. "I will." I heard Chell say. "I'll become a robot, an AI preferably." I wanted to scream:

"Chell, mon, no. Don't become a robot, mon. Don't become a robot."

But I couldn't. By the time I woke up, Chell was already being turned into a robot. I saw GLaDOS working hard at an AI body for Chell. She had Chell on a table not to far from the table she was working on. So far, the body looked exactly like her. But I just couldn't sit around as the love of my robot life was being turned into a robot, exactly like I was. I had to do something, anything really.

"Hey, GLaDOS, mon," I called out to her. GLaDOS turned to look at me. "Promise me something, mon." She sighed at me.

"Yes, Bobby?"

I could tell she didn't really care, she just needed me to keep Chell talking to her, what she really wanted of Chell.

"Promise me this, mon," I started. "Promise me when she's turned, she'll remember me. She'll remember who I am, she'll remember me being made right in her eyes." I couldn't believe I was saying this. I sounded... smart for a change. "And one rule: When she's turned, I'll never leave her side. I need her like you need her, she's important to this company to stay alive. And she's become something more, not just to me, but to you, something like a friend."

GLaDOS turned away from me.

After a few moments, she looked back at me. "Okay, Bobby, I agree. I agree to your rule. And I don't need to promise you." She looked over at Chell's lifeless body, seriousness flooding her "face". I've already promised myself: I won't fail, Bobby. I **WILL **make her remember all of us, Bobby. Aperture, you, me, Wheatley, the space core, fact core, adventure core, curiosity core, morality core, cake core, anger core, everything."

(#)

**Authors Note**

So, I'm back. I just wanted to say, I hope you guys/girls are enjoying this, and if you are PLEASE LET ME KNOW, I don't want to continue something no one's even liking. Anyway...

~HeyImInsaneAboutCake or Mary


	7. Chapter 7

(#)

Chell walked around the white room. She said nothing, no emotion shown on her face. Quite obvious she was bored of walking. "Okay, Chell, do you remember everything?" GLaDOS's voice seemed desperate for the answer yes.

"Yes," she said. "I remember you, GLaDOS. I remember Aperture and Bobby, I remember almost everything..." GLaDOS was confused.

"What do you mean 'almost everything'?"

Chell toke a moment before she answered. "I feel like there's... something I'm forgetting... About some core, something important. I do remember, though, that I didn't want to remember it when I did. I remember that I hated that memory. That I just wanted it gone from my brain..." Chell paused. "I have a strange feeling that... That what I'm forgetting is about a core... Named... I'm not sure, something with a W at the begging, I'm sure..."

_"Wheatley," _GLaDOS wanted to say. _"His name is Wheatley. He's a personality core that tried to escape, but never really did. He woke me up. He woke you up from your sleep. He had a British accent. He was very important. But we sent him to space... with the other cores. You almost went with them, but I saved you. You wanted to save him, but I couldn't let you." _

But GLaDOS quickly stopped herself. Chell had said that she hated that memory. That her former self didn't want anything to do with that memory. She wanted to forget it.

So GLaDOS allowed her to.

It was a painful memory.

"It's okay," GLaDOS said instead. "It's not that important." Chell smiled and nodded. GLaDOS sighed. _Oh thank Johnson, she didn't ask me. _

"What's next?" Chell asked. GLaDOS thought.

"We can test."

Chell thought. "I've always tested. I need something else to do." GLaDOS thought again. "Anything will do, I just don't want to... test." Chell sighed. "Making cake would be good."

GLaDOS chuckled. "Okay," she said. She took Chell to a room. It looked like an actual kitchen. Chell smiled.

"Finally, the cake you promised."

(#)

**Authors Note**

Yeah, I know, short chapter. But I lost my chain of thought in the middle. It left the station. So, I'll be back when my inspiration comes back.

And thanks to AJ and Toxicy for commenting. 3

~HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime, or Mary


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note**

Well, I'm running out of ideas. If anyone has any, could you please PM me? I really love this story, but I'm running out of ideas. Thanks. This idea just popped into my head, so I'm going to write it.

(#)

Chell was standing in a room with the ingredients to make cake, and the cake core*. She was staring at the oven in front of her. She turned a few knobs, figuring out how to work it. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to signal to GLaDOS that she needed help. Chell sighed. "GLaDOS, you always said about cake, do you even know how to bake one?" GLaDOS paused for a few moments before answering.

"Of course I do," she said, almost sounding like she had before. "I mean, yes, I do. They have built in a file about... baking a cake. As I see here, they built in my system to taunt my- I mean, the- test subjects with cake." She sighed. "The first step, as it says here, is to preheat the oven to 350 degrees F."

(#)

After finishing the cake, Chell smiled happily. "It smells... great," she said. She toke a bite into it, without anything to use.

When she finished, cake covered her face. GLaDOS giggled. "What's so funny?" Chell demanded, making GLaDOS start to laugh at her.

_*All of the cores where able to save, with the exception of Wheatley. The space core was already to far away.*_


End file.
